


Something Going On

by Sugarbowl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance, Thigh-fucking is so hot right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbowl/pseuds/Sugarbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tour, Jinyoung gets close to one of their backup dancers, but Jaebum gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Jaebum is a Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I wrote another JJP Non-AU fic because I’m uncreative…? And a bad person...? 
> 
> I swear one day I will write them in an AU, I really want to, I just need the right idea! Hit me up with anything you would like to read but haven’t seen yet! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy whatever this mess is. I think I just spent too much time looking at JB’s thighs.

Jaebum is watching him. Jinyoung feels the heat of his eyes on him, stinging the back of his neck like a rash. The attention nettles at him, until he turns, fully irritated, to barely catch Jaebum spinning away. Jaebum's fingers float out to grasp at a passing Youngjae's nape, and Jinyoung promptly turns away again with a pinched mouth. He's been catching his disapproving eyes on him often lately and it's beginning to feel stifling.

“...so I'm thinking I could probably sell one of my kidneys.” Jonghyuk is finishing his sentence with a small smirk.

Jinyoung nods before he processes what he's tuned back into, and then clasps a hand over his chest and gasps. “Your kidney??”

Jonghyuk laughs at him, shoving his shoulder playfully. “I'm kidding, I knew you weren't listening to me anymore.”

“I am,” Jinyoung whines, “I am now, sorry, I was just checking how much time we had before we’re on.”

“I understand,” says Jonghyuk, but he's still teasing. “Just a lowly backup dancer can't entertain you for long.”

Jinyoung presses his lips together to contain a chuckle. The truth is, he and Jonghyuk have been flirting, on and off, for the majority of the tour. He wasn't sure at first if the other boy was genuinely interested, or even gay. But now, he's captured most of his extra attention.

On tour, when his tight-knit band family was starting to feel a little overbearing, Jinyoung had been itching to speak to anyone new. So he'd worked up his nerve and started more conversations with their backup dancers, slowly gravitating toward one in particular.

Jonghyuk has long lashes and a nice jaw, is warm and laughs at Jinyoung's snide jokes. He isn't the most attractive man Jinyoung's been around, but he has a long, lean dancer’s figure and gives him attention.

Attention - it's a strangely compelling factor, and you'd think as an idol Jinyoung would be satisfied already. He's had enough eyes on him to last a lifetime, gifts and cheers and devoted fan photographers. But it's a different attention he craves, an intimate gaze he looks for, a deep toned voice in his ear that he daydreams about. 

He knows most of his fantasies will go unfulfilled, but in the meantime what's the harm in flirting? If someone will wink at him, what could be wrong with smirking back?

Jinyoung would be willing to do a lot more than winking and smirking at this point - wound up tight from overexerting himself during the show, hyped on adrenaline every late night. He goes out for drinks with the dancers often, finds himself digging his fingers into Jonghyuk’s knee as they sit beside each other, lets his mind sizzle with the possibilities.

“You know you're not just some lowly backup dancer,” Jinyoung murmurs. “You're my _favorite_ lowly backup dancer.”

Jonghyuk laughs out loud, a booming laugh that can rival Youngjae's in volume, and Jinyoung has to bite his lip to keep from smiling too wide.

“Four minutes,” puffs a stern voice from behind Jinyoung’s ear.

Jinyoung twists in alarm, catching Jaebum's glare with his own. “I saw the time,” he assures, barely holding back an eye roll. 

“Why don't you help Yugyeom stretch real quick? He's been getting that knot in his thigh again,” Jaebum says.

Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him, glancing at Jonghyuk quickly to see if he thinks this is as rude as Jinyoung does. Instead, Jonghyuk gives them both a polite smile and slips away. 

“Why don't _you_ help Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asks. But when the maknae in question wanders over with an uncomfortable expression, Jinyoung’s sour face crumbles as he coos and pushes past Jaebum to tend to him.

The concert flies by, as they're beginning to grow accustomed to the tour schedule. Jinyoung thought he'd never get used to the pace, get used to seeing each individual fan’s face in the crowd. It still overwhelms him, but it becomes a part of their routine. The shows melt together into a blur, of noise and lights and so much adrenaline.

The sound of the crowd is still buzzing in his ears as they crowd off the stage and into dressing rooms, and he doesn’t cross paths with the dancers again until they're all trailing through the hotel hallways and stairwells.

Jonghyuk and two of the girls crowd around him, sweaty and smiley beside his room door. “We're going to the hotel bar in an hour,” says one of the girls, “you should invite the other boys too.” 

Jinyoung smiles bashfully while they giggle, and Jonghyuk gives him a sympathetic face. 

“I get it if you can't,” says Jonghyuk, “I'm sure you're all in need of some stretching…”

Jinyoung smacks him in the arm with a laugh, but he knows Jonghyuk respects the band’s closeness, understands they have silent boundaries and obligations he can't intrude on. 

Mark appears then, wrapping himself around Jinyoung, and Jinyoung tries not to tense. Usually, there's no one he feels more comfortable around - he could melt into Mark anywhere any time. But he also knows how it can look, and he tries to keep his eyes fixed on Jonghyuk’s in silent explanation.

Jonghyuk smirks, eyes traveling the length of their intertwined bodies appreciatively, and well, that's interesting. Jinyoung goes shy, fluttering underneath the intense gaze. 

“You guys all going out, again?” Mark is asking.

“Not far,” Jonghyuk says, “just the hotel bar. You guys should come, relax a little.”

Mark hums in Jinyoung's ear. “Jaebum said we have to V app after showers. But maybe after that.”

Jonghyuk chuckles and waggles his eyebrows. “I hope he lets you off your leashes. Make sure he knows he's welcome, too.”

Mark nods, and when the dancers wander off, he draws back to look Jinyoung up and down. “Would you mind if anybody else tags along?” He wonders.

Jinyoung snorts and rolls his eyes. “Of course I don't mind,” he says. “It’s not a big deal, they're all fun to hang out with. Why would I care?”

Mark purses his lips for a moment and then smiles. “He's cute,” he says gently. 

Jinyoung flushes, feels his cheeks heat up as he fumbles in his pocket for his keycard. “It's not a big deal,” he repeats, although it's mostly for his own sake as Mark scoffs lightly. 

  
//

  
They all end up going down to the bar. What Jonghyuk and the others failed to explain was that it's more of a full-blown nightclub. And what Jinyoung expected to be a lazy evening of a few cocktails and flirty conversation over candlelight, has turned into a raging dance party.

“ _It's lit_!!” BamBam is screaming in Jinyoung's ear, and Yugyeom howls in response somewhere in the crowd.

Mark is dancing loosely with three girls, Jackson and Jonghyuk are doing shots, and Jinyoung stands up from his stool beside them, only to sway dangerously. He stubbornly makes his way through the crowd anyhow, nearly crashing into Yugyeom and careening through a few more strangers. He wants to dance. He wants to look sexy. He wants someone to stare at him. 

He tries, for a moment, to focus on the pounding rhythm of the music, tries to move his body slowly but surely, but someone knocks into him and he stumbles, almost ramming into the wall.

But then Jinyoung feels himself being steadied by his hips, finds himself suddenly anchored and slouched between someone's thighs. His mind is swimming, drowning in drunken sensation to the point where he isn't sure whose legs he's found himself between. But his skin feels like it’s humming, and he realizes he doesn't care. 

He makes a soft noise of contentment, pressing his back farther into the warm body that leans against a wall. It feels like it's humming at the same frequency, a buzzing chest that fits to the arc of Jinyoung's shoulders perfectly. Jinyoung’s hips shift against the other’s, and he hears a slight groan as Jinyoung digs his fingers into the thighs on either side of his own. 

Despite the figure’s wide stance, their frame still pushes Jinyoung's legs together snugly, and he lets himself whimper slightly as it creates pressure against his cock. The thighs flex, almost indiscernibly, but with Jinyoung buzzing with hypersensitivity, he feels it, and rolls his legs together tighter.

He lets his head fall back, flops his head against the broad shoulder and noses gently against the neck before him.

A rumbling laugh clues him in, the mixed scent of sweat and cologne suddenly overwhelmingly recognizable, and as he opens his eyes he sees a familiar softening jaw as Jaebum smiles down at him. Pearly white teeth suddenly look teasing, the sharp shape of his eyes feeling judgmental. 

Jinyoung clasps his hands over his face and turns away, nearly toppling off of his body, but Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist, steadies him in his embrace. 

“You're trashed,” Jaebum says, shouting over the music.

“I _know_ ,” Jinyoung moans into his hands, trying to erase all of the nasty thoughts he's just indulged in over Jaebum's thighs. He feels them tense now, still bracketing his legs immobile. 

Jinyoung lets his hands drop helplessly after a small scream of frustration, feeling trapped and disparaged. “I wanted to,” he's whining, “I _wanted_ to get trashed.”

“Congratulations,” Jaebum says in his ear. The hot breath tickles Jinyoung's neck, and he makes another screech and swats his face away.

Another laugh is rumbling in the chest against his back, and Jinyoung tries not to rock too much, body still responding to each twitch of muscle against his own.

Across the room, Mark, BamBam and Jonghyuk are suddenly beckoning to him from the dance floor. Jonghyuk’s hand is at Mark’s waist, a thumb at his hip, and Jinyoung's eyes can't help but focus here in envy, everything else a blur. Jinyoung sways forward, but Jaebum's arm across his waist buckles him back into place. 

“They want me,” Jinyoung whines, and Jaebum laughs again. “I want to dance, too.”

“You danced a lot already,” Jaebum scolds at first, and when Jinyoung huffs angrily, his tone shifts to a gentler one. “If you can walk over to them, I'll let you.”

The implication of needing his _permission_ sends hot, indignant shame prickling along Jinyoung's spine, and he stands up angrily straight as Jaebum's arm falls away. One foot in front of the other, and then he's sitting on the floor.

Jaebum lifts him by his armpits and he lolls back against his body, and he sees Mark and BamBam cackling in the distance. He finds faint comfort in Jonghyuk's seeming disappearance, hopes against hope he didn't see him crumple like a rag doll.

“Do you want to go?” Jaebum asks, and he's running a comforting hand against the flat of Jinyoung's stomach.

Jinyoung's breath hitches in his chest, and he grips back at Jaebum's thighs again to steady himself and his heartbeat. “No,” Jinyoung murmurs, tucking his face into his neck again. “M’not tired.”

Jaebum chuckles quietly, and his hand continues to move in large circles against his belly. Jinyoung hates the heat that coils in his gut, hates the way his jeans get tighter still, and he digs his fingers into Jaebum's thighs in retaliation, fingertips slipping into the holes fashionably ripped throughout the the denim.

The touch of skin on skin makes Jinyoung feel dizzier still, and Jaebum's petting slows tortuously. His thighs press inward, as if in response, forcing Jinyoung's already weak knees to knock together, nearly crossing his legs, and it shifts his cock harder against his inseam. Jinyoung tries not to gasp as his eyes flutter shut and he leans his head forward. He digs his nails warningly into Jaebum's skin, hitches his ass back into his crotch blindly. He speculates how normal it must look to the crowd, grinding like the other desperate bargoers.

Jaebum outright moans, and then catches himself midway, clears his throat. “Don't,” he says shakily, low against Jinyoung's nape.

“Then quit squeezing my legs like that,” Jinyoung snaps, eyes opening as he looks over his shoulder at him blearily. Jaebum's face is red, eyes glassy, his mouth looks wet like he's been licking his lips. Jinyoung's gut twists, his cock feeling heavy, half-aroused and out of his mind, and he licks his own lips. Jaebum's eyes drop to follow the motion, lids falling heavy, eyelashes looking so long and soft.

“Are you doing okay?” Jonghyuk pops up in his peripheral vision suddenly, eyebrows raised and a glass of water extended in his grip.

Jinyoung dizzily twists to look at him, eying the offered drink gratefully. “Of course,” he says airily, but he must sound drunker than he thought, as Jonghyuk actually laughs and pushes the water further forward. 

Jinyoung blinks at it for a moment before he realizes he's supposed to take it, realizes he has to lift his arm, and he spends another moment remembering where his hands are. He looks down and tries to hide his flushing face in his own shoulder as he realizes his fingers are tangled into Jaebum's ripped jeans. 

Jinyoung tries to laugh it off, but warbles sadly as he has difficulty extricating himself from the frayed cotton, finally plucking one hand free and then grabbing at the water so quickly that it sloshes up and over Jonghyuk's hand. 

He doesn't want to see Jonghyuk's reaction to this mess so he slugs the water back quickly, eyes screwed up in embarrassment. He can hear Jaebum and Jonghyuk both laughing, but they have different tones. 

When Jinyoung opens his eyes to thank Jonghyuk he can see that he's eying them more grimly. Jinyoung has never seen Jonghyuk look disheartened: his lips are set in a tight line, gazing at Jinyoung's other hand shoved down the front of Jaebum's thigh, Jaebum's hand still splayed across his belly.

Jinyoung lets out a strange noise instead of thanking him, but Jonghyuk smiles and nods before melting back into the crowd. Jinyoung makes another strangled sound at his retreating back, pressing forward against Jaebum's firm hand.

“We should head back,” Jaebum says gently.

“I thought he,” Jinyoung babbles suddenly, sinking back into Jaebum's chest in resignation. “I thought he wanted…” he waves his glass vaguely.

Jaebum plucks his empty glass out of Jinyoung's loose grip with his other hand, reaches aside to deposit it on a passing barkeep’s tray.

“Let's go, we should go,” Jaebum says, voice sweet and light. He bumps Jinyoung up and off of him with his hips, and Jinyoung only squeals a little bit. Then Jaebum is wrapping an arm around his shoulders and helping him walk. They pass Jackson and Yugyeom’s blurry faces at one point, Yugyeom pinching his cheek and Jinyoung yelping in protest.

Jinyoung doesn't realize they're out of the bar until they're suddenly in the bright lights of an elevator, heading up to their hotel floor. Jaebum lets him hold onto him, lets him rest his head on his shoulder again. 

“I thought he wanted me,” Jinyoung is murmuring into Jaebum's chest, and he feels every muscle as it tenses, runs his fingers absently along them, traces the tendons with his nails through the thin of his tshirt. 

“He probably does,” Jaebum says with a sigh, and then they're in front of Jinyoung's room. “Where's your keycard?” He wonders, putting his palm out expectantly.

Jinyoung shrugs, because who cares. It doesn't matter if nobody wants him. He must have voiced this out loud, as Jaebum barks a laugh and rolls his eyes. They struggle there in the hallway for a moment, Jaebum looping Jinyoung's arms around his neck for a moment to free his own hands. This presses their bodies together, front to front. Jinyoung is for once grateful to be tipsy, too drunk to fully process their position.

“Were you going to let him _come inside_?” Jaebum asks lowly, direct into Jinyoung's ear. The heat of his breath causes all of the hair on his arms to stand on end, sends a shiver coursing down his spine. Jinyoung gasps a little at the innuendo, feeling stupid and floppy and helplessly horny.

Jaebum's fingers are in his back pocket, two of them, whisking around the swell of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung's mouth drops open, scandalized by the sensation, but then they've withdrawn as quickly as they'd appeared. Jaebum pulls back with a smug smile and flashes Jinyoung's keycard in his frozen, flushed face. 

He scans it in the lock and shoves Jinyoung backward into his room unceremoniously. “He'd probably want you more if you could stay upright,” he suggests, tucking the keycard into Jinyoung's front shirt pocket. 

He pauses then, frowning a little at Jinyoung's red face. His expression grows darker, eyes glassy as he focuses on Jinyoung's own watery gaze and tucks his fingers under his chin, lifting it a little, running a thumb over his pout. Jinyoung's mouth falls open in spite of himself, breathing harder.

“Not all sloppy, not like this,” Jaebum says huskily.

Jinyoung bites his mouth shut, slaps Jaebum's hand away and slams the door in his face.

  
//

  
In the morning, Jinyoung stares morosely at his text conversation with Jonghyuk. There's nothing since he had let him know he and the boys were coming down to the bar, and Jonghyuk's last clapping hands emoji looks silly to him now.

Jinyoung's phone buzzes then, a text notification from another conversation popping up.

JaeBumHyung 6:12am  
Did you eat? Yj and I are taking you down for breakfast

Jinyoung frowns and wants to shake his phone in lieu of shaking Jaebum. He wishes he'd been drunker, wishes he didn't remember their last conversation.

Jinyoung 6:13am  
Food sounds gross

JaeBumHyung 6:14am  
It will help your hangover. we'll bring you some after

Jinyoung huffs out a sigh, flopping back onto his pillow. He knows that with breakfast, Jaebum will also bring a scolding about responsible behavior. He flicks back to his stagnant conversation with Jonghyuk, hoping if he glares hard enough it will inspire the other boy to text first.

An hour passes with no activity besides him deeming it safe to take a shower, and then once he returns to his phone, there's a soft set of knocks on his door.

He drags himself up and flings the door open, a glare ready for Jaebum's face.

“Soup for my hyungggg,” greets Youngjae, face full of sunshine. Jinyoung's frown melts away immediately, lets him inside and looks up and down the hallway absently. He feels a mixture of relief and disappointment that is too murky for him to process.

“Thank you,” he mumbles as Youngjae sets the containers out and open on the desk. 

“Jaebum hyung said you'd want extra greens,” he’s saying, and then sets out a packet of pain pills. “And he said to take these along with it.” 

Jinyoung pouts and nods shyly.

“I heard you guys went pretty crazy! Mark came back to our room completely cross eyed and called me Coco,” Youngjae giggles and flops onto the bed, “I think I'm the only one ok today since I stayed in. BamBam was down at the buffet with us just now and he wasn't even wearing any makeup!”

Jinyoung gapes at this idea and then laughs, settling down to eat. Youngjae is improving his mood already, and he feels especially grateful to hear he's not the only one wiped out from one night of partying. He wonders if Jaebum is also hungover, wonders how much he remembers from the night before. He hopes it’s blurrier than his own sharp visions.

“It's a good thing we don't have a flight until tonight,” Jinyoung says, taking a big bite.

Youngjae hums in response. Jinyoung eats, and they remain in companionable silence for a while. As Jinyoung finishes and starts to clear the packaging and stack his dishes up, Youngjae clears his throat. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, “did you and Jaebum fight or something last night?”

Jinyoung hesitates, struggling to fit the bag of trash into the tiny hotel room garbage can. Once it doesn't look like it will overflow, he turns to look at Youngjae shyly. 

“He told you?” Jinyoung asks.

Youngjae doesn't look surprised. “Not specifically,” he says, “he was complaining a little at breakfast, about you flirting with that dancer. But then he seemed kind of guilty, and he said that you slapped him and slammed the door in his face when he walked you to your room.”

Jinyoung holds back an eyeroll. “I didn't slap him, I slapped…his hand away. He was making fun of me for being drunk,” he whines. “You know I can’t stand that. He was drunk too!”

Youngjae laughs and puts his hands up in defense. “I'm not saying he didn't deserve it! I'm just glad to hear it wasn't that serious. I think he's scared you're still mad at him.”

Jinyoung glances at his dishes.  “That's why you were my delivery boy?”

Youngjae nods. Jinyoung tilts his head and pops his lips in thought. “I wonder how much special treatment I can milk out of this?” He sing-songs.

Youngjae dissolves into giggles, flopping down onto the bed and hiding his face in the duvet. “You're the most twisted hyung I've ever had,” he moans.

“I've taught you so much, though,” Jinyoung points out, reaching out to tickle his foot where it dangles off the mattress. “Where would you be without me?”

Youngjae screeches into laughter, wriggling right off of the bed.

//

The next show comes up quicker than he would like, and he peeks at Jonghyuk shyly, feeling like a middle schooler with a crush on someone in another class.

It's a similar divide between the groups, and while everyone else seems to be getting closer and more comfortable since the night out, Jonghyuk doesn't meet his eyes more than once. Jinyoung whiskers up his most precious smile, but Jonghyuk smiles with his lips pressed together and turns away quickly.

Jinyoung's gut churns, but they go on stage and everything fades as their fans soothe him. The energy is good tonight, and he draws comfort from each and every face he finds in the crowd.

Backstage, on their way to separate rooms, Jinyoung finds and tugs Jonghyuk's sleeve. He says his name, softly.

Jonghyuk turns to look at him, and then looks around them for a moment before offering a weak smile.

Jinyoung feels a strange pressure in his chest. “What are you up to tonight? Can we get coffee or something? Just.. Just the two of us?” He blurts out. 

Jonghyuk looks uncomfortable and doesn't meet his eyes. “I don't know if that's a good idea,” he says.

“Why wouldn't it be?” Jinyoung presses.

Jonghyuk sighs, finally looking up from his feet. “Jinyoung,” he says, “I think there's something going on between you and Jaebum-ssi, and I don't want to get in the way.”

Jinyoung feels a roaring fill his ears, suddenly finds it hard to hear what he's saying. “There's not,” he says faintly.

“I don't know if it's just him being the leader or something more, but I do know he looks like he's going to skin me alive whenever we talk. Literally. And regardless of what's actually going on there, my skin is pretty important to me right now. And so is this job. So I think it's probably best if maybe we don't hang out like, alone.” Jonghyuk looks disappointed, but not as broken up about it as Jinyoung would hope.

And just like that, he's backing off. Jinyoung isn't worth a fight, even though there's no competition. Jinyoung is standing here asking out Jonghyuk, not Jaebum, but Jonghyuk is bowing out.

The dancer gives him a small nod and melts back into the churning crowd of people backstage. Jinyoung turns and somehow finds Jaebum's eyes on him, even now. Jinyoung tries to calm the breath that catches in his throat and then turns away, feeling numb down to his fingers.

The ride to the hotel blurs by like he's in a dream. All he can focus on is _I think there's something going on between you and Jaebum_ , on an endless loop in his head. 

Is something _going on_ between him and Jaebum?

He doesn't realize he's showered and settled himself on the edge of his bed in complete silence, staring like a zombie, until someone knocks at his door. 

 


	2. In Which Jinyoung Makes it Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Jinyoung opens the hotel room door to find bright-eyed Mark and Youngjae.

“We’re going out with everybody again!” Mark crows.

“No, thanks,” says Jinyoung, leaning his head against the doorframe.

“Oh come on! Mark hyung promised me it would be more laidback,” says Youngjae, “we've got a radio show in the morning, after all.”

Mark squints at Jinyoung suspiciously. “Are you okay?” He wonders.

Jinyoung nods hurriedly. “I think I'm still dehydrated or something,” he says. “And I don't really feel like embarrassing myself again.”

Jinyoung can hear BamBam and Yugyeom giggling farther out of sight, and he glances down the hall at Jaebum and Jackson’s shared room with a terrible sinking feeling in his gut. They're all paired off comfortably, anyhow. He's extra, and in an emotional twist.

“Have fun,” Jinyoung says lightly, and although Mark still frowns in concern, he lets him shut the door. 

Jinyoung sags under the weight of his thoughts for a moment, pressing his forehead against the door and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jinyoung thinks about how close everyone is in the band - it's unavoidable to pair off, and nearly everybody does skinship with everybody. They're incurably comfortable, ready and willing to cuddle up with each other on and off screen. But that's normal, and there's no tension there.

Jaebum and Jinyoung have a slightly different dynamic. It's obvious they're close, but they aren't as touchy and Jinyoung's never really considered why.

But he considers it now, considers how close Jaebum is willing to get with Jackson—Jackson, who gets very close with Jinyoung as well. But Jinyoung and Jaebum give each other space. And when their bodies do touch, like in the bar last night, why does it feel explosively dangerous?

What's _going on_ here?

The door in front of him unlocks and opens, whacking Jinyoung back by the forehead. The senior manager gapes for a moment and then suddenly starts apologizing as he realizes he's hit Jinyoung in the face somehow.

“You were just standing there?” The manager wonders a moment later, as he presses a washcloth with some ice in it to Jinyoung's red forehead.

“I'd just said goodnight to the members, they were going out.” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Alright. I was just coming by to say goodnight as well. Jooheon and I are driving overnight ahead to the next venue. I guess they're having a tough time clearing permits and need us for signing. The juniors will be taking care of you guys tomorrow for the radio show. You'll be ok on your own tonight, right?”

Jinyoung's head is still throbbing, but he nods and tries to smile in spite of it.

There's a burst of knocks at the door, and the manager gets up to let in Jaebum and Jackson.

“Jinyoungie, you've got to come with us, or I’ll die.” Jackson says seriously.

“How are you drunk already?” Jinyoung teases. Jackson laughs and flops next to him on the bedspread.

“What happened to your head??” Jaebum interrupts sternly, as Jinyoung lets his compress down for a moment.

“I hit him with the door,” the senior manager sighs, packing his things. “It's like he was asking for it, just standing there.”

Jaebum frowns down at him, and Jinyoung ignores him in favor of delicately rewrapping the melting ice so it doesn't drip.

“You know what's good for head injuries?” Jackson suggests, taking the compress and holding it for him amiably. “Beer.”

“I had enough liquor last night to last me for a while,” Jinyoung mumbles.

“You boys be careful not to make a scene,” the manager mumbles suspiciously, on his way out.

“The hotel closed the whole bar just for us,” Jackson says, waving. “So any scenes will be pretty contained. But we’ll probably post a video for you anyway.” The door slams without a laugh and Jackson pouts.

“Just come look after the dongsaengs,” Jaebum says, “if you're too scared to drink.”

Jackson _ooooh_ s loudly at the implied dare.

Jinyoung gives him a disdainful eyeroll. “I will come down for an hour, if you promise to leave me alone afterwards.”

//

An hour passes and Jinyoung is drunk. They talked him into playing a few drinking games, and that was a death sentence. It's a better scene tonight - a mellow piano bar that's been commandeered by the show staff. Lively, but cozy.

He feels better than the night before as well, comfortably fuzzy but still capable, and Jonghyuk has even strayed from some of the dancers’ circles to talk to him warmly.

Jinyoung isn't sure what to think, after he'd sounded so set against it earlier, but he doesn't ask. They settle at the bar, knees bumping between their stools. 

“What happened here?” Jonghyuk wonders, letting out a chuckle into his sip of beer while he taps at Jinyoung's sore forehead.

“Is it still bad??” Jinyoung whines, picking up an abandoned spoon to examine his distorted reflection.

“No,” Jonghyuk says softly. “You look good.”

Jinyoung meets his eyes, letting the spoon down slowly, feeling a hot blush rise in his cheeks. They lean closer together. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end.

Jonghyuk groans suddenly, pulling back and dropping his head. Jinyoung startles, leaning back in puzzlement.

“He's doing it again,” Jonghyuk says with a dull chuckle.   
   
“Who…” Jinyoung starts, but loses his breath as realization hits him, and he twists on his stool to find Jaebum's sharp glare watching them from across the room. He's on a couch between two girls, BamBam and Jackson across and talking their ears off. But between them, Jaebum is deathly still, gripping a whiskey drink and staring them down.

Jinyoung turns back to Jonghyuk only to find him wobbling off of his stool already.

“He's not even looking at us,” Jinyoung lies, reaching a hand out to grip Jonghyuk’s sleeve.

Jonghyuk heaves an irritated sigh and yanks away. “I don't know if this is like, some kind of weird threesome or cuck game or whatever, but I’m not interested. Maybe if it was Mark.”

“It's not like that,” Jinyoung whispers, eyes glassy with confusion as he scrambles to get out of his seat and stumbling a little. Jonghyuk rolls his eyes.

“Tell that to your owner,” Jonghyuk says, tone steely. “You're not even cute enough for this kinda stuff to be worth it.” He turns and leaves.

Jinyoung fights back an impulse to throw his glass at his retreating form, nearly chokes on the lump in his throat as he draws his chin down, presses his lips together and stares at the floor in a daze for a moment. How could he get his hopes back up after being rejected the first time? 

And why was Jonghyuk bringing up threesomes? Jinyoung feels dizzy just at the thought - what on earth do you even do with that many dicks? And why would Mark make it better? _Stupid, beautiful Mark_ , Jinyoung thinks tipsily to himself, _hiding some kind of sex magnet_.

And to be claimed by Jaebum—! A man who’s featured in only Jinyoung's darkest dreams, whose body molded to his own just a night before, only to turn around and call him sloppy. He's been marked by him somehow, but Jinyoung doesn't even know how to get anything out of it. 

Jinyoung whirls around to glare at him, face aflame. Jaebum’s face shifts in surprise at his expression, the small straw from his cocktail popping out of his mouth.

“Yah!” Screams Jinyoung, raising a finger to point at his bewildered leader. “Im Jaebum!”

Their crowd of peers in the bar quiets down. Jinyoung often jokingly hollers at Yugyeom, and they all suffer from a general lack of volume control. But this image is different, Jinyoung's splotchy face the definition of genuine upset.

Jaebum stands up, patting the younger members and smiling, encouraging them to keep talking like normal as he heads over. The buzz in the bar slowly returns to its previous level, but he still feels dozens of eyes on him.

Mark and Youngjae have already appeared at Jinyoung's elbows, like two tipsy guardian angels; Mark petting at his hair gently as Youngjae clutches at his other side. They shuffle him out of the bar and towards the elevators immediately.

“Hyung, what's the matter?” Youngjae’s voice is calm, and Jinyoung feels immediate embarrassment at his dramatics, but he can't stop a few hot, stubborn tears from flowing now. Jaebum strides over to catch up with them, but Mark holds him back at an arm's length.

“Do you want to speak to Jaebum?” Mark asks Jinyoung gently.

“I want to _murder_ him, he's a cockblocking monster and he's ruining my life—!” Jinyoung whines, loudly, and Mark lets go of Jaebum's collar in order to press his hand over Jinyoung's mouth, nervous about other guests in the hotel overhearing. Jinyoung flails slightly against Youngjae's grip.

Youngjae snorts into his shoulder. “What are you talking about??” He and Mark try and fail to hold back laughter, Mark letting his hand drop once he stops wriggling.

“And Jonghyuk said I wasn't cute,” Jinyoung blubbers, another tear rolling down. Jaebum reaches through the others’ clutches, expression grim, to wipe his cheek. His hand trails softly to the nape of Jinyoung's neck, and he tugs him towards his arms.

Mark and Youngjae hesitate but then release him, and he tumbles forward into Jaebum's embrace. Jinyoung hates how immediately he feels comforted by the easy fit of Jaebum's body against his own, but he grips at the front of his shirt for balance and wipes his face against the fabric.

“Since when is that guy such an asshole?” Youngjae wonders, looking around for Jonghyuk. 

“Our Jinyoungie is the cutest,” Mark insists. 

There's a pause as Jinyoung collects his breathing again, drowning in Jaebum's familiar scent.

“Wait, why were you upset at Jaebum hyung?” Youngjae turns back.

Jinyoung freezes and tenses up again. He can feel Jaebum's breathing hitch, arms tightening around him slightly.

“He called Jaebum my owner!” Jinyoung says, twisting back out of Jaebum's arms, but Jaebum grabs his wrist and keeps him close. “He said I wasn't cute enough to put up with this _game_!”

Mark and Youngjae glance at each other awkwardly, realizing their intrusion. But Jinyoung doesn't notice, red-rimmed eyes too busy locked on Jaebum's.

“Nobody owns you,” Jaebum says lowly. “You shouldn't want somebody who thinks like that anyways.”

“It doesn't matter who I want,” Jinyoung seethes, “if you're posted up behind me making that fucking face.” Jaebum’s jaw audibly clicks as he sets it into that very grimace.

“Maybe you guys should head back upstairs to have this conversation,” Mark suggests, pressing them towards the elevators as he spots a few groups gathering in the lobby to gawk at them.

“Jinyoung hyung, you should try a bubble bath in that jacuzzi tub,” Youngjae is saying, pushing them as well, “that's what I did last night! It's so relaxing.”

Jaebum doesn't release his arm, tugging him still into the elevator and stabbing at their floor number with his free hand. With a ding, the doors slide closed.

In the next instant, Jaebum slams him into the wall, pinning his shoulders back. He leans in and brushes his nose against Jinyoung's, eyes shut and unreadable. Jinyoung doesn't say anything, but he stares at his flushed face and silently dares him. He imagines them getting off the elevator in awkward, stilted silence, imagines crashing alone into his bed again.

But then Jaebum's mouth melts into Jinyoung's, hot breath giving way to wet lips, firm but tender.

It's a bit safe, chaste at first, just the sensation of lips feeling like it's enough. But then something churns between them, and Jaebum's pressing harder along the front of his body, mouth moving sensually.

Jaebum nibbles on Jinyoung's bottom lip until he lets out a whine, and as his mouth opens, Jaebum slips his tongue inside. Jinyoung isn't sure what to do with his mouth, hasn't kissed more than two other people and not for this long. He isn't sure how to breathe, doesn't know how to move his tongue as Jaebum's own slides against it.

But it feels good, finally feeling Jaebum's body along the entire length of his again, it feels good even where his biceps are stinging in Jaebum's vice-like grip. It feels good as Jaebum makes a terribly deep noise, slips his knee between Jinyoung's, and sucks his entire tongue into his mouth.

There's a ding and the doors open, Jaebum and Jinyoung drawing back simultaneously. A beat passes as they stare at each other, breathing heavy, and the doors start to close again.

Jaebum jams his arm between them to keep them open and slips out ahead of Jinyoung to lean by his door - a new Jaebum that Jinyoung has never seen before, with decidedly sultry eyes. Jinyoung wanders after him in a daze, overwhelmed at the swing of his moods and events.

Jinyoung reaches his door and stares at the knob. He's not too drunk, but his mind is struggling to catch up with his body at the moment, and he's not certain which part of him has to deal with this obstacle.

But it's only for a moment, and in the next Jaebum's hand caresses down the curve of his shoulders, dips tickling and dainty into the small of his back, and then fully cups his ass as he slips easily into his back pocket to pluck out his keycard again. 

Jaebum unlocks the door and lumbers ahead into Jinyoung's room, toes his shoes off and starts to undress.

Jinyoung moves forward slowly as the door shuts, steps out of his shoes and watches, very still and quiet, as Jaebum reaches over his head and flicks off his t-shirt. Jaebum glances back over his broad shoulder at him, unbuckles his belt slowly, with a flare of something challenging in his eye. Jinyoung tries not to stare, but can't help it as Jaebum steps out of his jeans without hesitation.

He stands there in his underwear, all lean muscle and pale, private skin, and beckons casually for Jinyoung with two fingers.

Jinyoung tugs at his own collar, turns his pink face away, clears his throat, suddenly processing what's happening. What could happen. “Hyung,” he says nervously. Maybe Jaebum is the one who's too drunk this time.

“Take off your clothes,” Jaebum says, and his low voice is nearer now, as he's crossed over to Jinyoung to pluck at his shirt buttons.

Jinyoung begins to tremble, watching his long fingers work their way through the fabric. “Jaebum,” he says, voice higher and shaking. “If you treat me differently after this,” he gasps as Jaebum peels his opened shirt down and tugs it roughly off his arms.

“If this makes things awkward for the group, we can't do it,” Jinyoung says, eyes wide as their bare chests touch, gasping again as Jaebum leans down to nose at his neck.

“It's definitely going to be awkward,” he murmurs against Jinyoung's skin.

“Then we shouldn't,” Jinyoung says desperately, as Jaebum drags his mouth up the length of his neck to his jaw, the soft wetness of it sounding sinful. 

“But I want you,” Jaebum says, kissing the corner of his lips. “I want you so I'm going to have you.”

As Jinyoung turns to kiss him properly, Jaebum drops to his knees, unbuckling Jinyoung's belt and dragging his pants down his legs. Jinyoung nearly faints at the image before him: Jaebum face to face with his hardening cock, pressing insistently through light pink boxer briefs.

Jaebum lets out a soft chuckle, and the hot breath of it makes Jinyoung squirm as his pants settle around his ankles. “Were these for him?” He growls, pressing a firm kiss to Jinyoung's tensed thigh.

“No,” Jinyoung insists, swaying a bit under his scrutiny. “No, I didn't think he'd even talk to me tonight. He had already told me you scared him off.”

Another gust of hot air tickles his legs with Jaebum's laugh, voice tinted dark and smoky with desire. He presses another peck to the opposite leg. He looks up at him with gleaming eyes, and Jinyoung feels overwhelmed, brushing shaking fingers over his signature freckles.

Jaebum wraps his arms around the backs of Jinyoung's thighs, lifts him easily, turns and tosses him onto the bed. Jaebum is preying down upon him in an instant, devouring his lips and licking his way inside.

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open easily now, eager to feel Jaebum’s tongue against his own, suckling it in like he's thirsty for it, Jaebum softly snickering against his nose. Jinyoung's hands come up to grip into his hair, angling his face for better access, and with each tug, Jaebum groans grow louder.

Jaebum's thighs have straddled his waist but he shifts back and away now, Jinyoung protesting with a tiny whimper, a thread of saliva snapping between them. Jaebum isn't gone for long, leaning back to angle one of Jinyoung's legs over his shoulder, gripping him by the hips and thrusting hard against Jinyoung's groin.

Jinyoung wails, half in bliss at the friction as Jaebum transitions into slow rolls, dragging his dick along the entire length of him, and half in discomfort at the awkward, clothed position and pressure on his trapped balls. But he thrusts up to match his pace, the heat between them leaving him clammy and frustrated.

They grind like this for a bit, Jinyoung leaking into his underpants already and desperate to feel more skin on his. Frantically imagining what it will be like to feel full of Jaebum, to be pounded into this headboard, to be overflowing.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum growls, pressing his face into his clammy throat. “I don't have anything,” he whines.

Jinyoung slows his hips, moving his fingers to Jaebum's hair again. With gentler hands he cards through it again in an effort to calm them both down. His fantasies come to an abrupt halt. “What do you mean, what don't you have…?” 

“Do you have...lube?” Jaebum manages to squeak out.

Jinyoung's breath hitches and he nervously laughs. “No,” he admits, “I have some at home but I didn't think—! Nothing ever happens to me,” he whines.

Jaebum’s grinding slows for a moment, mumbling with disappointment into his shoulder. “ _I_ want to happen,” he says, and then draws back and springs off the bed. He disappears into the bathroom for a moment and Jinyoung waits, even muscle in his body on fire, cock aching. 

Jaebum emerges with a small complimentary bottle of lotion, and a question on his face. He climbs on the bed and shakes it at Jinyoung with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Spring Showers?” He reads off the label. “Sounds soothing.”

“You don't even know what's in it,” Jinyoung scolds with pout, mind doubling back into doubt and then nervously blurting out: “I don't like to use anything with parabens.”

Jaebum freezes for a moment, eying Jinyoung skeptically. He lets the bottle drop out of his hand, rolls his eyes and flops onto his back like he's died, drawing out an exasperated groan. His erection strains upward through his briefs, looking so hard it must hurt, and Jinyoung eyes it guiltily.

“He said the word parabens, when I'm trying to fuck him,” Jaebum whispers to himself in awe. “Jinyoungie thinks the lotion is dangerous.”

Jinyoung sits up slightly to take the lotion from him and tugs at Jaebum's underwear. Jaebum limply lets him slip them off and watches as he clicks the lotion open and lubes him up. 

“Let's see how it goes—but I don't want it inside me,” Jinyoung warns, fist moving achingly slow. “Anything with a scent is a recipe for infection, and I think it'll just get sticky. But I do want,” his breath catches a little bit as Jaebum's cock twitches in his hand. Jaebum huffs a little laugh out but it's lost in a slow building moan. 

It runs a thrill though Jinyoung as he watches the veins appear and disappear under his fingers with satisfaction. “But I do want you,” he finishes his thought, and he jerks Jaebum hard, a little sticky in his hand, and Jaebum nods in a haze, hips lifting to meet the pleasure.

After a moment of this, Jaebum moans and sits up, gripping Jinyoung's wrist and stopping him. “Take those off and roll over,” he instructs, slipping himself out of his grip.

Jinyoung eyes him nervously but does as he says, dipping down onto the mattress on his stomach. Jaebum spreads the backs of his thighs and between with lotion, flops beside him and rolls him to the side.

“Keep your knees together, I want to fuck your thighs,” he rumbles into Jinyoung's ear, and the sensation of his cock pressing between his tensed legs makes Jinyoung nearly purr. Jaebum's dick traces a path along the underside of Jinyoung's balls and the base of his cock at its deepest, and then again on its way back out. 

He sets a slow, even pace at first, humping against Jinyoung's back with shuddering breaths. He adds more lotion as it absorbs, cursing the travel size bottle. The viscous sound of it slipping is borderline perverse, but it makes Jinyoung tingle with desire, feeling looser and freer, and he angles his hips back eagerly in response.

Jaebum gains momentum, fucking longer and deeper, letting his cock press between Jinyoung's asscheeks first before easing down and squeezing through the hot, sticky crux of his thighs, and Jinyoung starts to mewl with pleasure.

Jaebum reaches around and starts to work his hand along his length in tandem, and then they're bucking and thrashing on their sides together. Jinyoung's hands grip back and around Jaebum's own tense, muscular  thighs, thinks feverishly about how this is the natural conclusion to their stacking against each other in the club. He holds onto his flexing ass and prays this won't be their last experiment as he wants so much more.

Jinyoung cranes his neck to meet Jaebum’s sloppy, overextended kisses, their tongues darting out and licking at each other's lips through desperate whines. They're both in too much of a fervor to verbalize their pleasure. 

They overwhelm the room with noises; the creak of the mattress and the frantic rustle of the sheets, in tandem with open mouth gasps and feverish groans. And then, lotion and precum squelching in rhythm, aiding the glide as Jaebum hammers himself between Jinyoung's thighs.

“ _Nyounghh_ ,” Jaebum bites down into his shoulder, and Jinyoung trembles as he can feel Jaebum's cock twitching and pulsing against him. With a final thrust, Jaebum spasms and releases, grappling at his hips as he spills between Jinyoung's legs. The cum adds more human heat to the sticky mess between them, and Jinyoung mewls with satisfaction at the warmth as he grinds into Jaebum's hand and topples over his own edge.

It's quieter now, only their gasps for air as they are forced to cool down. The sheets are kicked away and off the bed, a sticky heap for housekeeping to deal with later. Jaebum retrieves a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wipes them both clean.

Then they lay side by side on the stripped bed, hands linking innocently between their naked forms.

“Sorry for cockblocking you,” Jaebum says quietly, and though Jinyoung's eyes are closed he can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Next time, can you just try and have sex with me first? Instead of running other people off until I get the hint.” Jinyoung wonders.

“Next time, you're not available for other options,” Jaebum growls, turning and dragging Jinyoung closer into his side. Jinyoung is too tired to try and hide his satisfied smile. “And hopefully you’ll remember to pack your special lube.”

“It’s not _special_ ,” Jinyoung murmurs against his chest, sleep melting over him. “It's just water based, and paraben free.”

“What would I do without you?” Jaebum wonders, and Jinyoung feels the familiar warmth of his gaze on his face.

“Get a nasty UTI.” Jinyoung manages to mumble. “You probably still will.”

Jaebum's chest is rumbling with a cozy chuckle again, and Jinyoung thinks about how their frequencies were matched even in the club, how their bodies are a perfect fit in every position.

 _There's something happening between you and Jaebum_ , he thinks to himself, and he falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
